I-N-N-O-C-E-N-T
by djlee6
Summary: small idea. Rated M for possible 2nd chapter. Stein has his eyes set on Kid...but what is the scientist's intent? And how will Kid react?


...yes

oooooooooooooo

"Kid, I need to see you after class,"

The young reaper didn't have a chance to react much before he heard snickering from beside him, making Kid grimace and roll his eyes. 'Here it comes,' he thought dully.

"Ohhhh~! Kid's in trouble~!" Black Star teased.

"Jeez, Kid, whadja do? Remodel his house to be symmetrical?" Soul joked lamely, elbowing the reaper as the room flooded out, everyone eager to leave since it was the weekend.

"I'm sure he just wants to talk over some business," Kid assured.

Seeing that Kid wasn't going to have a fit over their teasing, his friends left and Kid approached the front of Stein's desk as the scientist finshed cleaning everything up from the lecture. Kid began to grow a little impatient as the professor made it very clear that he was taking his sweet time getting his paperwork in order. Still, the young reaper said nothing, instead occupying himself with thoughts of wondering why exactly Stein requested him to stay. Really, he didn't recall doing anything wrong. He'd done nothing but take notes. Maybe it was because of Liz and Patty...Those two did nothing but mess around during lectures. Maybe Stein just wanted to talk to him about trying to convince his Weaon partners to actually pay attention.

Before he could become too lost in his thoughts, Stein finally spoke up. "So, you're probably wondering why I've asked you to stay after class,"

Kid nodded in aknowledgement. "If it's about Liz and Patty's behavior during your lectures, I'll be sure to talk to them and keep a better eye on them. I know Liz has been bringing nail polish and Patty is getting used to carrying her giraffe plush around,"

Stein chuckled. "No, no, nothing like that," he assured. "I wanted to talk to you about your own progress,"

"My progress?"

"Yes, you see, I find it facinating that Shinigami-sama's own son is in my class," Kid was confused at this, but remained silent, allowing Stein to continue. "You have quite an interesting soul wavelength. You're fighting style is enough to throw Black Star off gaurd-which as much as Black Star irritates me, that is saying something. And of course, the very simple fact that you are a shinigami. That last part alone is enough to...facinate me to no end,"

Kid eyed the scientist, beginning to grow a little uncomfortable. "Yes...you've made that rather clear before..." Seriously, how many times had this man confessed that he wanted to disect him?

"Oh, but I don't think you quite understand," Stein commented, moving up from his seat and around his desk, standing before the young shinigami who was nervously stepping back, his lower back hitting the desk. He mentally cursed at not having headed to the door the moment Stein stood, but seemed unable to think clearly as the professor's gaze glazed over with some darkness that Kid didn't recongnize. "I don't want to cut you open. I want to inspect you in quite another fashion," He gripped Kid's chin, making gold eyes lock with yellow ones, the close proximity making Kid's heart race.

Stein caught on to this and smirked. "Oh, what's this?" He raised his other hand to place two fingers against Kid's neck, making Kid stiffen. "You're blood is rushing...Are you frightened of me, dear little shinigami?"

Kid glared at the man. "As though I'd be afraid of you," he replied, his tone clipped. "You may be a strong Meister, but I can hold my own,"

"Oh, but Kid, I don't want to fight you," Stein leaned down, his face inches from Kid's, making Kid's breath catch in his throat. "I want to corrupt you," Before another word could be excahnged, Stein forcefully pressed his slightly chapped lips against Kid's surprisingly soft ones, making a gasp erupt from the reaper.

Once Kid overcame the initial shock, he began to try and press Stein away from him by placing his hands on the older Meister's strong chest. Stein smiled into the kiss, wrapping one arm around Kid's waist. The scientist shuddered at how fragile this strong reaper felt in his grasp. It made his ego inflate thinking that he caught Kid so off gaurd that Kid was lost on how to defend himself against this new experience. He was certian that he was Kid's first kiss. But that wasn't the only first he wanted from Kid...

When he pulled back for air, Kid was panting and wiping his sleeve against his lips furiously, making Stein chuckle at the childish display. He really was just a child, after all...

"Oh, what is it? Don't like my kisses?" I teased.

"No, I don't!" He hissed back, glaring at me. "Now let go of me!"

My grip tightened around his waist and I pressed myself further into him, making his eyes widen in realization when he felt my erection press into him. I chuckled. "You see? There's no way I could possibly stop now," I pressed my lips to him again, earning a distressed sound from him as he squirmed, struggling in my grasp and unintentionally causing friction against my hard on. I felt my breath coming faster and bit his lip, drawing the tiniest bit of blood, making him gasp and giving me a chance to slip my tounge into his mouth.

His flavor was wonderful...I hurriedly ran my tounge over every surface, eager to mark every inch of it as my own. I smiled to myself as I did so as I felt his tounge remain on the bottom of his mouth in some sort of show of reluctance that he didn't want to return my lustful actions. Too bad...I'll just have to lure him into playing with me.

Pulling back from the kiss, I ripped his tie from his neck and tosses it aside to have room to run my lips over his neck, also moving to rip his jacket open, making a couple buttons clatter onto the floor.

"S-Stein! Quit it! You don't want to loose your job over this!"

Ah, so he was getting desperate...I reached down to undo my own pants, prepping myself for what was to come.


End file.
